


Calamity of Artificial Anarchy

by Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, well technically youkai experiments but whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia/pseuds/Empyrean_Queen_Cassiopeia
Summary: The residents of Gensokyo have been in distress due to the disappearance of the Youkai Sage, Yukari Yakumo. Meanwhile, Rikako has been said to be preforming questionable science experiments. Believing the two incidents are intertwined, Reimu and Marisa get on the case to solve this mystery.
Kudos: 2





	Calamity of Artificial Anarchy

_"Bunbunmaru Newspaper"_

**Breaking News!**

> _"Youkai Sage Yukari Yakumo gone missing, not found for several days! Does this signal the end of Gensokyo as a whole?"_
> 
> _Article written by Aya Shameimaru_
> 
> _"It is said that on Tuesday of last week, gap youkai Yukari Yakumo had gone missing from her home at midnight. Witnesses say a purple haired girl was spotted near by her home talking with her just MINUTES before Yukari went missing! Could this be a signal for something big? Is it yet another Moriya Shrine conspiracy? Is it the end of Gensokyo itself? Is it..."_
> 
> Reimu's eyes glazed over in boredom and annoyance at the newspaper. "Gee, it'll be the end of order in Gensokyo if Aya keeps spinning the truth like this..." she muttered. She skimmed through the paper and stopped at a certain part.
> 
> _"...any residents with information or leads are asked to contact Ran or Chen Yakumo. A 10,000 yen reward is being offered to anyone who can aid in the search for Yukari."_
> 
> Reimu's face lit up as a thousand thoughts engulfed her mind. 10,000 yen would be more than enough to help with her shrine. 
> 
> The shrine maiden sighed reluctantly as she picked up her purification rod. The pay for a situation like this was nice. Besides, it's her job to solve the strange incidents in Gensokyo, right?
> 
> The air was cut into a thousand pieces as the shrine maiden took flight.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Reimu stepped up to the familiar doorway. She had been to Marisa's house in the forest many times, usually to ask for help in solving incidents. This time wasn't any different. 
> 
> She knocked on the door gently. The sound of frantic footsteps (with stumbling in between) was heard from the other side. The door swung open, and Marisa was at the other side, one hand scratching her neck as one of her signature grins was plastered on her face.
> 
> "Heya, Rei! Got another incident, don't ya?" Marisa said lightheartedly. 
> 
> Reimu rolled her eyes slightly. Marisa always knew how to read her mind. "Yup. But gee, Marisa, you gotta lay off using that broom of yours. You're forgetting how to walk."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah, I know, Raymoo," Marisa said, "Come on in. Don't want ya to get mosquito bites. I was just hanging out with Alice. She's in the living room."
> 
> Reimu nodded in thanks as she stepped into the cozy house. It wasn't the neatest place in the world, but it felt like a second home to her. She sat on the couch in the living room next to Alice.
> 
> "Oh, there's some tea in the kitchen if ya want some!" Marisa called from the other room. Almost by instinct, Reimu got up to get a cup. She sat back down on the couch as Marisa came to the living room and sat down, also holding a cup of tea.
> 
> "So, what's the incident about?" Marisa asked as she sipped some tea. She swore under her breath, something about the tea being too hot.
> 
> "It's about Yukari. She went missing, and the residents think that science nut Rikako has something to do with it."
> 
> "Oh, that? I figured it would be about that," Marisa said.
> 
> "So you knew already?"
> 
> "'Course I did. The news has been everywhere."
> 
> "There has to be more to this. Yukari just doesn't disappear out of thin air just like that," Alice said, breaking her silence, "Yukari's one of the strongest beings in Gensokyo."
> 
> "Don't let Cirno hear that, ze~" Marisa winked. "Jokes aside, though. You're a smart one, Alice." Alice looked to the ground flustered as her face tinted pink.
> 
> "Welp," Marisa said, getting up, grabbing her broom and holding it over her shoulder, "I guess the shrine maiden and I will be going, then. See ya later, Alice!" Reimu got up as well, grabbing her purification rod.
> 
> "Just don't be gone too long, okay?" Alice said.
> 
> Marisa grinned at the seven-colored puppeteer. "I'd never keep you waiting too long, Alice," she said as she planted a kiss on Alice's forehead.
> 
> The duo stepped out the door as they prepared for flight. Marisa turned around one more time to say,
> 
> "Oh, and make sure to make some tea for when we get back!" 
> 
> It was met by a response of approval, as the witch and shrine maiden took off to the destination of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, to get some information from a certain person.
> 
> _Meanwhile, in a place far from here..._
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Another slice of cake, Miss Yukari?" The purple-haired scientist asked.
> 
> "Of course, Miss Rikako," she said, faking formality. Of course, the details of the past few days of the gap youkai's life have been blurred by frosting and sprinkles. 
> 
> The sugary confection was slid over to Yukari as she immediately dug in. "Ah, this has been the best captivity I've been in. Much better than a free life, I'd say."
> 
> "Uh huh," Rikako said confused as she sat opposite to Yukari at the table, pushing up her glasses.
> 
> "Now, about those DNA samples..." Rikako started. Yukari pouted playfully. 
> 
> "Ara ara, what a killjoy you are."
> 
> "Miss Yukari, I need this for my experiment," Rikako said, unamused. "Besides, it's only a little more."
> 
> Yukari's expression softened. "Well, if it's only a little more... And besides, I guess I owe you one for all your hospitality..."
> 
> "...Okay, I'll do it." Yukari said.
> 
> Rikako smiled. "I'm glad you understand." She got up from her seat, and held Yukari's hand.
> 
> "Now, let's go to the DNA extractor."


End file.
